Slender and Reader: Lost in the Woods
by Pockypokemongirl
Summary: Reader x Slenderman Your mom and you were in Germany for a trip but things turn into a supernatural encounter because of an accident. Hey since due to the fans I wrote more for you guys enjoy! Tweaked the second chap for yah.
1. Lost in the Woods

**Hello. Spring break is here so I'll be posting here and there, so my main thing now is I should have written a Slenderman thing long ago this might be a story hope you like.**

Sound of rain reaches your ears not only that your heart softly beats along to the music. Your eyes looked around the country Germany. Your mom had booked a flight to Germany and being a naturalist she wanted to go to the Black Forest.

Your eyes catch on to the woods. The music in the background seems to fade. Its dark and pulling these woods, unlike any other wood you been to. Darkness hangs over the world. Bits of snow catches your eye. Purity then your eye catches a figure his form tall and dressed nicely. The stopped for a bit then seeing his odd face. His head tilted to the side and his questionable pose became more visible. You waved a greeting. The figure stiffened, of course he turned away slightly.

" (Name), Sweetheart what are you doing? Who are you waving to?" You turned to your mom.

"There is a man.." Your voice faded away. The man was gone. Where did he go?

"Hon... Theres no man. Are you alright?" She asks her arm drapped over the seat. Those eyes closely watches yours. Again you sighed and answered, "I'm fine..."

The leather sounded as your mom turned to the front and continues to drive. You could not help but to watch the woods behind you. That man watches you...again. Fear shivers down your spine.

You didn't know he made you his prey or maybe... something else.

* * *

Cars sounded by your car drives by. Your mom hummed a happy tune while you felt very tired after being in a plane and now riding a car.

"Mom?" You yawn.

"Yes-" Crash. Everything spinning. Your stomach churned like butter.

Coming to a final stop after hearing your mom say,"Are you alright?!"

"I think so," you paused, "What about you?" your body ached while your mom grunted. What did we crash into? Your mind groogily tried to remember. Nothing... Your mother's voice boomed. It sounded afriad.

"Get to the trees... quick." You realize why she sounded so panicked. Gas.

"No!"

"Do it now!"

"I won't-"

"(Name), please. Live on for me and be happy. Now go!.." Her eyes showed fear, but you are a big concern to her. Your legs had a mind of their own. They carried you deep into the forest. Tears streamed down your face.

Boom.

Just like the explosion your heart broke then founding yourself on the ground. Crying. You won't move at all, and only moving to curl into a ball.

Mom... She was the only thing you had. Your father went missing in the army and your brother died at a very young age. Your grandparents didn't approve of your mother marring your father. You're alone.

You cried to sleep.

The crickets chirped in your ears while a strange sound echoed in the air.

zzzz.

You sat up quickly and turned around. A scream sounding in the air as well as gun shots. You panicked. Not only your mother died but now the police looking around for you are being brutally murdered. You ran. Crunching of your footsteps made you paranoid.

No! No! Your mothers voice rung in your head live on. Some tears streamed down your eyes you had to run though.

zzzt.

It was growing closer. You yelped as you tripped now toppling down the hillside. Your body was smacked and bruised after coming to a stop.

"Damn... That hurt..." Your arm throbbed.

"Zst" it was right behind you. You froze and felt something wrapped your waist. Zsst. It sounded again. You peered over your shoulder. You tried screaming but it didn't even escape your lips. A tentacle lied over it. It was that man you saw. He knelt down at your level.

Zst. He sounded but he had no mouth. It perplexed you. How does he even eat? Or drink? How can he even live? If he had eyes you see him gazing intently at you. Why didn't he want to kill you? He wanted to kill the others, but not you. Why? There are so many questions but couldn't ask because of one being in fear the other frustration and curiosity. His head gets closer to yours. ZST! You cringed slightly. It backed off and seem to watch you. The other tentacles opened like a flower. Looking harder at the white faced man, you see his cheek bones and squared jaw also seeing his arms unusually long as well as his legs. Not to mention his boney claw fingers now touched your chin. They curved and glide over your cheek. You jumped feeling the tentacles glide around. Zst. He got you to look at him. Now you were curious of his face. Your fingers dirtied by the dirt and begun to think. You cleaned them off while that his hand froze on your face. You blushed slightly as it was now cupping your cheek. He watched you clean your hand then reaching to his face. He gave a soft hiss. He relaxed when you stroke the pure white face. You freaked, when he places you in his lap. A gulp. He hears you. The slender like man assures your safe by striking your face with a tentacle. It was soft like peach fuzz. The smell of iron rose to your nose. Blood you grew scared. What made you jump again was his arms wrapping your waist. You blushed harder and grew a little worried. Zst. His head hesitantly lean on your shoulder. Your heart beats faster. Sounds of cracking went off beside you. You turned to see him with a mouth. Dagger like teeth erupted from his mouth. The white man's face touches yours. The white cheek turned pink. A tongue black and forked slithered out. Here Is were it got strange. His lips brushed yours then took hold. You stiffened then your knuckles clenched. Oddly enough he stopped then tried it differently by holding your chin up. This kiss was sweet and oddly gentle. Your face grew red even more. He stopped again... The man wonders why did he do that? He jumped when you slumped against him looking very tired. Your eyes begun to close. His own face reddens. Breathing softly he only looks at you. The slenderman holds you close as he begin to walk on his tentacles toward home.

The End?


	2. Living with Slender

**Hey! How yah been and I apologize for not writing a lot but I am still alive. I'll write as much as I can but exams and finals are coming up soon so I'll have to study. I hope you enjoy!**

Darkness swallowed you whole, though a small white form entered this hollow realm.

Zst. That sound came.

"Hello." The voice sounded off because it had a metallic edge to it. "Tell me when she wakes."

"Human wake up." It called again.

"Masky back off." Another voice sounded.

"Okay, Hoodie. I wonder why Slend brought her here... He usually eats them."

"Don't know but its not possible that he likes her?" A blur came across your vision.

"I have no idea because Slendy here has been... moody lately."

An ache ran across your body. A moan escapes your lips.

"Hey, Mask think she is- Ow! Slend. No need push me!"

ZZST! A peach fuzz feeling held your cheek.

Finally you woke to see that man and a masked man that scared you senseless. You yelped and covered your face. Peach fuzz stroked your face. You looked to the slender man. A small tint of pint rose to his cheeks. He titled his head slightly. You held a tentacle; it curled around your palm. Light stroking the limb made you curious.

Purr...

You looked at him and he was blushing very red. The masked one snickered at the man. The peach fuzz feeling slipped away.

Zst... The man hissed at the boy. Masky only stopped and trembled a bit.

"Slendy!" Another man walked in,"Be nice to the proxies!"

The tentacles stiffened.

"Oh it's you slpendor..." You heard him speak. How? His mouth is not showing.

"Oh Slendy, who is this?" The oddly dressed man struts in the light. He was just like the guy only there's a lot of poka dots.

"..." Only silence and slight blushing on his face. The black limb just curled near your hand a little more.

"Another proxy?" Splendor asked.

"No... I found her." He answered. Found you? Then your face turned red because of the memory of him... Kissing you.

"Wait you didn't infect her with your power?" The poke dotted tux man sat on the chair.

"No..." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"I dunno..."

"You don't know." Splendor tilted his head, "Slendy if you had-"

"Slpendor, I am sure I haven't chosen... I think."

"You think?" Splendor again.

"I kisse-"

Perfect timing.

"Hey Slpendor- What is a human doing here?" A man with long black hair and tired eyes walked in. A bloodied knife in hand. You shifted to Slendy now feeling a little more safe with him around this new character. Dark eyes hardened like stone at you. A cold chill ran down your spine. The tentacle curled assuringly around your palm.

"Maybe I should kill it." The man's head titled toward you,"or maybe I won't."

He looked at you very mischievously. Gulp. You scooted to Slendy. You knew that Slender wouldn't hurt you now but you couldn't understand, why? You didn't know that beside you slender was a bit pink on the face.

Why am I blushing? His thoughts were crictical. In his "sights" you had his tentacle in your hands. A small squeeze. He stiffened. In reaction his limb wrapped your arm and gave a gentle squeeze. In the corner of your eyes you see him "watching" you. Hearing the two in the background simply talking.

A blush grew on your face.

"So Slend, what's your girls name?" The boy's comment doesn't help you in the slightest to hide your blushing. His girl. But a slight annoyance went through you. His girl. No one owns me...Slendy never asked your name as far as you know he just plucked you out of the woods.

"It's ..." You mumbled still a little nervous, yet mostly wary of this other boy. The messy haired boy only grinned. Those cold eyes looked at you with certainty of your fear. Slender had enough smelling your fear. Even though it is in a short amount of time; he felt a little protective.

The proxies looked at Slenderman, and felt a small seething rage. Bitterness. Bloodlust.

Splendor glanced at you and Slender, but the glance was more of a stare to Slender. Full of bloodlust for some reason even splendor was a shaken. He never felt this much anger in his brother. Worry filled him. If you two had some how connected by physical or spiritual means it would mean danger for you and the next male who might be a friend or a crush.

"Slendy..." Splendor called.

Zst?

"You okay?"

Slender sensed his brothers worries then realized that you and him were a little scared. Splendor frightened it almost made slender scoff at the thought; only when it came to you he realized that his emotions need to be more controlled.

It had been a few months of living with them ; you had problems dealing with you moms death. Like always Slendy had cuddled you and comforted you.

you had a couple of run-ins with Slendy walking in on you. Like today.

"Slend!" He closed the door.

"Sorry,...!" He blushed really hard. Again he came across you in a towel. His fingers clenched his talons. Why? What made him open the door?

Your scent wafted to him. It made his stomach what was the human term... Flutter like butterflies. When you came out... Well his "mouth" dropped.

You looked adorable to him even though you are in a tank-top and some knee-length pants. You dressed simple every day and only dressed fancy only When it was called for. The main point is what made you different today for him? Was it his instinct?

"Slend?" You called,"Slendy?"

Slendy he didn't really like being called that but only let you call him that. Oh and splendor too.

If one of the proxies called him that well... It didn't turn out so good.

"Yeah?" His tentacle curled nervously.

"You ready for the scare tonight?"

"Yeah... Aren't you scared... Of me?"

"Okay where that come from?"

"We'll-"

"You do know I am not scared of you, right?" You looked at him.

He merely looked a little shy.

"Slend?" You called. You took a couple of steps to him. He stiffened a bit when you hugged him. His tentacles hugged you as well. His heart thundered. Your lips taunt him. Kiss her. Just kiss her.

"..., hey." He called. You looked up. It was quiet for a bit merely watching.

Cold lips suddenly on yours. Moving so passionately. Shock went through you, but you relaxed wrapping your arms around his neck. You softly kissed back unsure that you were kissing right. This brought you back to him kissing you on that day. You were scared out of your wits you had your first kiss had been stolen.

He pulled back,"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

Smiling you lean on him. You had grown to like him a lot. So he was a killer, you didn't care Surely you were scared of him a couple months now know Slend wouldn't hurt you.

"Hey Slendy."

"Hu-" you kissed him back. He grinned and felt happier. His arms wrapped your waist. You two had pull away. Softly staring.

"..." He spoke softly.

"I know, I love you too, Slend." You smiled.


End file.
